If Only
by littlebrxt
Summary: [ NCT FIC ] Seo Johnny x Jung Jaehyun (JohnJae). Jaehyun lelah akan hidupnya yang kurang berkecukupan, sementara Johnny muak dengan hidupnya yang bekelimpahan harta, tetapi terasa hampa. Rasa iri mereka untuk satu sama lain rupanya membawa sedikit masalah. UPDATED WITH THE FIRST CHAPTER!
1. PROLOGUE

**If Only**

 **A fanfiction by littlebrxt**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 _ **PROLOGUE**_

"T-tidak ada lagi, Johnny _Hyung_!"

Jaehyun sedikit memekik kaget ketika Johnny menahannya dari belakang dan menggerayangi tubuhnya. Johnny mendengus kesal ketika ia tidak berhasil menemukan uang lebih dari dalam saku dan pakaian Jaehyun.

"Dua puluh ribu _won_? _That's it?_ "

Tatapan tajam Johnny membuat nyali pemuda tujuh belas tahun tersebut semakin menciut. Ia hanya memiliki uang dua puluh ribu _won_ , sementara Johnny meminta lima puluh ribu _won_ darinya.

"Lebih baik kau menyerahkan sisanya padaku besok atau aku akan memperkosa tubuh perawanmu."

Johnny memasukkan dua lembar uang sepuluh ribu _won_ ke dalam saku seragamnya sebelum beranjak pergi, meninggalkan Jaehyun sendirian di halaman belakang sekolah.

"Hiks..."

Jaehyun melepas kacamata besarnya untuk mengusap airmata yang tiba-tiba mencair keluar. Sungguh, ia tidak menyangka bahwa hidupnya harus berubah mengenaskan sejak mendapatkan beasiswa di sekolah ternama ini. Memang, ia bukanlah putra pengusaha atau pejabat negara yang kaya raya seperti para siswa lain yang bersekolah di SM High.

Johnny Seo, putra pemilik sekolah selalu saja menindasnya. Pemuda tinggi besar tersebut selalu mengambil uang sakunya yang tidak seberapa. Jaehyun heran, mengapa Johnny selalu mengambil uangnya, bukankah ia jauh lebih kaya?

 _"Ugh, if only I was born rich like him."_

* * *

"Jae, ambilkan gula merah di rak atas itu, _eomma_ tidak bisa mencapainya."

Suara tawa yang tidak asing membuat Johnny melirik ke kanan. Beberapa meter dari tempatnya berdiri, Jaehyun tampak sedang berbelanja dengan ibunya. Pemuda manis itu tampak tidak menyadari keberadaan Johnny.

"Ini, _eomma_. Untung saja aku tinggi, tidak sepertimu!"

Wanita paruh baya tersebut mengacak rambut Jaehyun dengan sayang. "Benar, tubuhmu semakin tinggi. Wajahmu juga semakin manis, anak _eomma_ memang menggemaskan!"

" _Eomma_ , aku ini tampan!"

Johnny melempar beberapa bungkus mi instan ke dalam keranjang belanjaannya sebelum pergi menjauh dari mereka berdua. Bahkan orang yang kurang mampu seperti Jaehyun tampak lebih bahagia darinya. Ia paham bahwa hidupnya berkelimpahan harta, tetapi kedua orangtuanya tidak pernah memperdulikannya. Mereka terlalu sibuk dengan pekerjaan mereka.

 _"If only I have a warm family like his family."_

* * *

Jaehyun terbangun saat _alarm_ berbunyi dengan kencang, ia meraih jam weker kecil dari meja nakasnya dan mematikannya. Aneh, biasanya ibunya selalu membangunkannya, sejak kapan ia menggunakan bantuan alarm? Dengan kedua mata yang masih setengah terbuka, Jaehyun beranjak menuju kamar mandi. Ia mengernyitkan dahinya bingung, mengapa kamarnya tampak besar dan mewah? Kamar mandinya juga terletak di dalam kamar. Bukankah kamar mandi rumahnya hanya ada satu? Di samping kamar kedua orangtuanya.

"Eh? Kenapa sudah tumbuh lagi?"

Jaehyun yang tengah menggaruk selangkangannya dari dalam celana merasa bingung karena bagian intimnya tampak lebih maskulin dan berbulu. Seingatnya, baru kemarin ia mencukur habis semua bulu yang menempel di tubuhnya. Jaehyun memang lebih menyukai tubuhnya dalam keadaan mulus layaknya seorang gadis.

"Sepertinya aku masih bertumbuh."

Pemuda tujuh belas tahun tersebut tersenyum senang karena penisnya tampak lebih besar dari biasanya.

"UWAAAA!"

Jaehyun terjatuh kaget ketika mendapati pantulan dirinya di depan cermin besar kamar mandi. Kemana wajah putih mulus dan rambut hitam kelamnya? Mengapa ia terlihat seperti sosok yang sangat familiar? Tampan, namun kejam.

"J-johnny?"

Tangan kanannya meraih sosoknya di dalam cermin. Mengapa ia ada di dalam tubuh Johnny?

* * *

"Akhirnya kau bangun juga! Apa tadi malam kau sangat kelelahan hingga susah dibangunkan?"

Johnny menatap seorang wanita paruh baya di hadapannya. Ia tampak tersenyum hangat sembari mencibut pipinya dengan gemas. Siapa dia? Pelayan baru? Biasanya, tidak ada pelayan yang berani membangunkannya, besar juga nyali wanita ini. Johnny tidak ingin mengambil pusing, ia bangun dengan cepat dan beranjak ke kamar mandi. Oh, wanita itu tampak tidak asing, _by the way_.

"Kamar mandi ada di luar, sayang! Aduh, kau tampak sangat mengantuk."

Hah? Di luar? Ke mana perginya kamar mandi mewah di dalam kamarnya? Johnny tidak ingin ambil pusing dan segera keluar dari kamarnya. Pemuda tampan tersebut menjadi semakin bingung karena rumahnya tampak jauh lebih kecil dari biasanya.

 _"OH MY GOD!"_

Johnny berteriak histeris ketika mendapati sosok yang selalu ia tindas di sekolah sedang berdiri di hadapannya, dari dalam cermin.

* * *

 **PROLOGUE END**

okay, so, gw dapet request dari Ghinka buat bikin fic johnjae, tapi with a uke johnny. karena gw fan berat johnny, dan seberapa keras pun gw bayangin johnny jadi uke, i still can't get the picture. his face screams daddy to me.

so, gw bikin aja mereka tukeran jiwa, jadi johnny bakal jadi agak uke soalnya di dalem tubuh dia ada jiwa jaehyun HAHA

ini baru prologuenya ya, semoga aja kalian suka. kalo ada cukup review, gw bakal lanjutin. so please review ya guys! :)


	2. GOOD BOY, BAD BOY

**CHAPTER 1 - GOOD BOY, BAD BOY**

"Apa Jae-, uh, Johnny ada di sini?"

Johnny pergi ke kelasnya sendiri dan bertanya pada salah satu teman sekelasnya. Beberapa siswa yang berada di sekitarnya menatapnya bingung. Tentu saja, Johnny sedang berada di dalam tubuh Jaehyun. Untuk apa Jaehyun mencari Johnny, bukankah ia takut pada bocah penindas tersebut? Penampilan Jaehyun juga terlihat jauh lebih berantakan dari biasanya. Jika setiap harinya Jaehyun mengenakan seragamnya dengan rapi, hari ini ia bahkan tidak memasukkan kemeja putihnya ke dalam celana. _Blazer_ hitamnya pun entah berada di mana.

"Johnny ada di situ."

 _"Thanks."_

Johnny menghampiri Jaehyun yang sedang mengambil alih tubuhnya. Ia tengah duduk manis di kursi paling belakang, tepat di samping jendela.

"Oi."

Pemuda itu mengalihkan pandangannya dari buku catatan yang tengah ia baca, memandang wajahnya sendiri yang tampak geram.

 _"What the fuck?"_

* * *

"Ada apa dengan penampilanmu itu?"

"M-memangnya ada apa?"

Sungguh, Johnny ingin muntah rasanya ketika melihat wajahnya tampak sedang menahan tangis karena takut. Mengapa ia bisa sial seperti ini? Bertukar jiwa dengan siswa _nerd_ yang penakut.

"Kenapa kau mengenakan seragam sekolahku dengan sangat rapi? Aku bukan seorang _nerd_ sepertimu!"

Johnny menarik kemeja Jaehyun keluar dari celana dan melonggarkan dasinya.

"Dan juga, mengapa kau memakai kacamataku yang menjijikkan itu?"

"Aku... Aku tidak tahu bagaimana cara mengenakan lensa kontak yang ada di kamar mandimu..."

"Dasar bodoh! Lepas kacamata itu!"

"T-tapi, minus matamu besar, Johnny _Hyung_ , aku tidak bisa melihat tanpa kacamata ini!"

"Persetan!"

Johnny melepas kacamata yang sedang Jaehyun kenakan dengan paksa sebelum memasukkan benda tersebut ke dalam saku celananya.

"Aku sudah memeriksa dompetmu, rupanya kau belum menyiapkan tiga puluh ribu _won_ yang kuminta."

Nafas Jaehyun tercekat ketika Johnny kembali membuka suara. "A-aku... Eomma belum memberiku uang minggu ini... M-maaf, _hyung_ , jangan perkosa aku..."

"Bodoh, mana mungkin aku memperkosa tubuhku sendiri? Lebih baik kita cari cara agar jiwa kita kembali ke dalam tubuh masing-masing. Ngomong-ngomong, tubuhmu cukup seksi, aku mengamatinya tadi pagi." Johnny tertawa. "Jangan lupa siapkan uang tiga puluh ribu _won_ setelah semuanya kembali seperti normal, atau aku akan benar-benar memperkosamu."

* * *

"Kau aneh hari ini, John."

"E-eh?"

"Kau tidak menggoda para gadis yang lewat dan kau tidak banyak bicara."

Jaehyun semakin bungkam ketika kedua sahabat Johnny, Taeyong dan Doyoung menatapnya heran. Berlagak seperti seorang Johnny Seo bukanlah hal yang mudah, apalagi ketika sikapnya berbanding terbalik dengan pemuda tampan tersebut.

"Aku... Aku hanya sedikit tidak enak badan."

"Apa kau ingin pulang? Kita bisa pergi menonton besok saja."

Mereka berdua menatap Jaehyun dengan khawatir, membuatnya merasa tidak enak.

"Tidak apa-apa, aku bosan di rumah, lebih baik kita pergi sekarang."

"Baiklah, aku ingin menonton _A Cure for Wellness_! Film _psychological horror thriller_ baru, sepertinya seru!"

"Benar, Tae! Aku juga tertarik dengan film itu. John, apakah kau setuju?"

Jaehyun memucat ketika mendengar percakapan kedua sahabat Johnny. Ia tidak menyangka pemuda berwajah semanis Taeyong menyukai film sadis. Sejak kecil, Jaehyun tidak berani menonton film yang menyeramkan. Lagipula, film bari keluaran Disney jauh lebih menarik.

"Ba-bagaimana jika kita menonton _Beauty and the Beast_ saja?"

Ia kembali diam ketika Taeyong dan Doyoung lagi-lagi menatapnya dengan pandangan aneh. Jaehyun menumpat dari dalam hatinya, bisa-bisanya ia lupa! Bocah berandal seperti Johnny tentu tidak suka menonton film romantis.

 _"Dude, you sure you are okay?"_

"Ah, aku hanya bercanda! Tentu saja aku mau menonton film horor pilihan Taeyong!"

* * *

"John..."

Doyoung merangkul bahu Johnny yang sedang menangis sehabis menonton. _Well_ , Jaehyun yang sedang berada di dalam tubuh Johnny sangat ketakutan sepanjang film. Ia terus berteriak dan menggenggam tangan Taeyong yang kebetulan duduk di sampingnya. Ia juga meremas _popcorn_ yang ia beli hingga hancur lebur ketika adegan seram muncul.

"Sepertinya kau butuh istirahat, John. Kau sangat pucat. Maafkan aku sudah mengusulkan film seram ketika kau sedang sakit."

"T-tidak apa-apa, tae."

Jaehyun mencoba untuk berdiri, tetapi kedua lututnya terasa lemas. Jika Doyoung tidak memeluk pinggangnya dengan sigap, Jaehyun pasti terjatuh.

"Ayo, kuantar pulang."

"Jangan, aku bisa pulang sendiri."

"Kau tidak membawa mobil, John!"

 _Oh, right._ Jaehyun baru ingat. Ia tidak bisa menyetir, sehingga ia membuat seorang Johnny Seo menaiki kendaraan umum ke sekolah. Jaehyun merasa kurang nyaman ketika para penggemar Johnny berteriak histeris saat sang idola memasuki bus yang mereka tumpangi.

"Oh, iya..."

"Kau tidak takut berjalan pulang? Langit sudah gelap sekarang."

* * *

"John."

"Ya?"

"Hari ini kau belum menindas Jaehyun."

Jaehyun menatap Doyoung yang sedang mengemudikan mobil mewahnya menuju kediaman Johnny.

"Aku kasihan padanya, aku sudah menghabiskan uang sakunya."

"Ternyata seorang Johnny masih punya hati." Doyoung tertawa. "Ngomong-ngomong, dia manis juga."

"Apa? M-manis?"

Jaehyun menundukkan kepalanya, kedua pipinya terasa panas. Pipi Johnny, tetapi sudahlah, Doyoung menganggapnya manis dan hal itu membuatnya senang. Tidak banyak yang tahu, tetapi Jaehyun sudah lama mengidolakan doyoung yang merupakan putra dari pendiri bisnis kosmetik terkenal. Memang, pemuda tampan itu adalah sahabat dari Johnny yang selalu menindasnya, namun baik Doyoung atau pun Taeyong tidak pernah ikut menindasnya. Doyoung selalu menghentikan Johnny jika ia sudah mulai bermain tangan dan ia pun sering memberi sedikit uang untuk makan siang dan ongkos bus pulang sekolah setelah Johnny merampas habis uangnya.

"Benar, dia manis. Di balik kacamata besarnya, Jaehyun memiliki wajah seorang malaikat. Kau ingat bulan lalu? Ketika kau mengambil dompetnya? Aku merasa kasihan padanya dan memberinya sedikit uang agar ia bisa makan siang. Awalnya dia menolak, tetapi aku memaksa. Ia tersenyum padaku, John. _Fuck, he is so cute!_ "

"Te-terima kasih..."

"Apa?"

"Ma-maksudku, kau terlalu baik padanya!"

"Aku ini pria _gentle_ , tidak sepertimu. Aku tidak mengerti mengapa kau menindasnya, dia tidak pernah membuat onar. Jangan-jangan, kau juga menyukainya?"

"Tentu saja tidak!"

Suara Jaehyun meninggi, ia tidak sudi jika Johnny menyukainya. _Ew_ , Jaehyun benci orang kaya sombong seperti Johnny. Doyoung yang tadinya tengah mengemudi dengan damai langsung tersentak kaget.

" _Whoa, chill_. Aku hanya bertanya. _Anyway_ , kita sudah sampai, istirahatlah. Kau aneh sekali hari ini."

Jaehyun berterima kasih dengan terburu-buru dan segera berlari masuk ke dalam rumah Johnny. Ia membungkukkan badannya pada _security_ yang kebetulan membukakan pintu gerbang untuknya. Pria paruh baya tersebut menatap sosok sang tuan rumah dengan bingung karena bocah tersebut tidak pernah memperlakukannya dengan hormat.

* * *

 _"Where did you go, loser?"_

"GYAAA!"

 _"Shut up, Mark is studying."_

Jaehyun menutup mulutnya, tidak ingin mengganggu adik kesayangan Johnny yang sedang belajar di kamar sebelah. Namun, mulutnya kembali terbuka ketika menyadari bahwa Johnny mewarnai rambutnya pirang.

"Johnny _Hyung_! Apa yang kau lakukan di sini? Dan rambutku!"

" _This is my house, bitch, of course I can be here._ Kau belum pulang tadi, sehingga Mark menyuruhku menunggu di sini. _Oh, I missed that little baby!_ "

"T-tapi, rambutku! Mengapa kau mewarnainya tanpa ijin?"

 _"This is my body too now."_

"Orangtuaku tidak akan menyukainya!"

" _That's exactly why I am here._ Aku tidak berani untuk pulang ke rumahmu, kedua orangtuamu akan menghajarku. Maka dari itu, aku akan menginap dan kembali besok. Aku sedang lelah dan aku tidak ingin mendengar omelan orangtuamu."

"Oke, tetapi kamarmu hanya memiliki satu tempat tidur."

 _"I will take the bed, you can sleep on the floor."_

"Eh?"

"Aku tidak mau seranjang denganmu, jika kau tidak mau tidur di lantai, tidurlah bersama Mark."

* * *

Jaehyun melirik sosok tubuhnya yang sedang tertidur pulas dengan kesal. Waktu sudah menunjukkan pukul satu dini hari, tetapi ia tidak bisa tidur karena permukaan lantai sangat dingin dan keras. Heran, mengapa Johnny tidak mengijinkannya tidur di _king size bed_ miliknya? Toh, mereka tidak harus tidur berdekatan karena kasur yang luas.

Akhirnya, Jaehyun memutuskan itu pergi ke kamar Mark. Meskipun baru bertemu dengan Mark tadi pagi, Jaehyun yakin bahwa tidur di kamar Mark jauh lebih baik ketimbang tidur di lantai yang dingin. Mark juga tampak sangat akrab dengan sang kakak, jadi Jaehyun terlalu khawatir.

Pintu kamar Mark sedikit terbuka, rupanya sang pemilik kamar tidak menutup pintu dengan baik. Jaehyun hendak mendorong pintu kamar Mark agar terbuka lebih lebar, tetapi tubuhnya membeku seketika saat mendengar suara aneh dari kamar bocah enam belas tahun tersebut.

 _"Aaah! Hyung, disitu, lebih cepat!"_

 _"Shit! You are too tight, Jeno!"_

Bulu kuduk Jaehyun berdiri, suara desahan semakin kencang dan suara ranjang yang berdecit membuatnya yakin jika Mark sedang melakukan hubungan seks dengan seseorang. Dengan panik, Jaehyun kembali ke kamar Johnny untuk membangunkan pemuda tersebut.

" _Hyung! Hyung!_ Bangun!"

"Hnnnnn!"

Johnny menutup wajahnya dengan bantal dah berusaha untuk melepaskan dirinya dari Jaehyun yang sedang mengguncangkan tubuhnya dengan kuat.

"Johnny _Hyung_!"

 _"WHAT!"_

"Uh, itu.. Itu... Mark sedang berhubungan seks dengan seseorang!"

 _"Yeah, so?"_

"Hentikan mereka! Mereka masih terlalu muda!"

" _He is sixteen and his boyfriend is fifteen._ Mereka sudah remaja, wajar saja jika melakukan seks."

"Tapi seks harus dilakukan setelah menikah!"

"Ha? Anak culun sepertimu tidak akan mengerti nikmatnya seks. Apa perlu kuajari saat jiwa kita kembali ke tubuh masing-masing?"

"Ti-tidak mau!"

" _You make me look like a virgin_. Sudah, aku mengantuk!"

* * *

 _"Good morning, hyung!"_

Mark melambaikan tangannya dengan ceria saat Jaehyun berjalan menuju meja makan untuk sarapan. Seorang pemuda manis duduk di samping Mark dan Jaehyun yakin ialah Jeno. Johnny sudah duduk di depan Mark dan sedang asyik meminum jus jeruknya. Jaehyun tersenyum pada Mark dan Jeno sebelum duduk di sebelah Johnny.

"Hyung, Jaehyun _Hyung_ bilang _hyung_ memiliki banyak penggemar di sekolah!"

"Well, siapa yang tidak terpikat dengan ketampanan seorang Johnny Seo?"

Jaehyun melirik Johnny malas. Apa-apaan ini? Johnny dengan seenaknya menggunakan tubuhnya untuk memuja dirinya sendiri!

"Benar, Johnny _Hyung_ sangat tampan!"

" _Babe_ , aku lebih tampan. _Come on!_ "

"Tidak, Johnny _Hyung_ lebih tampan!"

Jaehyun tertawa kecil saat Mark memasang wajah memelasnya. Bahkan kekasih Mark tergila-gila pada Johnny. Apa mereka tidak tahu bahwa Johnny sangat kejam dan tidak berperasaan?

"Tapi aku hanya mencintaimu, Mark _Hyung._ "

Jeno mengalungkan lengannya pada leher Mark dan mengecup pipi sang kekasih. Johnny menatap mereka berdua dengan jijik, sementara Jaehyun menatap mereka dengan senyuman bodoh.

"Manisnyaaaaa... ADUH!"

Jaehyun berteriak kesakitan karena Johnny menginjak kakinya dengan keras.

* * *

"John, kemari!"

"Ya?"

Jaehyun yang baru kembali dari toilet segera menghampiri Taeyong yang sedang duduk di lantai ruang musik. Pemuda bertubuh kecil tersebut sedang memegang _iphone_ nya, sebuah _earphone_ terpasang di telinga kirinya. Ia memasangkan _earphone_ yang tidak terpakai pada telinga kiri Johnny.

"Sora Aoi mengeluarkan film baru!"

"Sora Aoi?"

"Benar, gadis manis favoritmu."

Doyoung hanya menggelengkan kepala sambil memainkan piano. Taeyong memang penggemar film panas keluaran negeri tetangga. Jaehyun yang mengira bahwa Sora Aoi adalah seorang aktris terkenal hanya menonton dalam diam. Namun, kedua matanya terbelalak ketika sang pemeran utama mulai melepaskan pakaiannya.

"F-film apa ini, Tae?"

Jaehyun melepas earphone yang ia kenakan dan menutup kedua matanya. Ia tidak pernah menonton film porno karena terlalu sibuk belajar. Lagipula, ia tidak tertarik. Adegan tidak senonoh yang baru saja ia tonton membuat wajahnya memerah.

"Tentu saja film porno! Pertanyaan yang aneh!"

Taeyong menatap Jaehyun bingung. Mengapa sahabatnya yang terkenal mesum terlihat kaget saat menonton film porno? Aneh sekali, kemarin ia juga ketakutan saat menonton film horor. Johnny yang Taeyong kenal sangat menyukai kedua jenis film tersebut.

"John, kau sakit apa? Kami khawatir."

"Benar, kau aneh. Sikapmu bertolak belakang dari biasanya. Apa perlu kami mengantarmu ke psikolog?"

"J-jangan! Aku tidak apa-apa!"

"Tidak apa-apa katamu? Kau menaiki bus ke sekolah, kau mengerjakan semua tugas, kau membantu teman-teman yang sedang membawa bawaan berat, kau menolak rokok, kau ketakutan saat menonton tadi malam dan sekarang kau terkejut karena Taeyong menunjukkan film porno yang sering kau tonton. _It doesn't sound okay to me, bro!_ "

Jaehyun mendadak panik ketika kedua sahabat Johnny menatapnya. Ia berusaha untuk mengalihkan topik, tetapi ia tidak dapat memikirkan sesuatu. Kedua matanya menangkap sosok berambut pirang yang sedang berjalan melewati ruang musik.

"Jaehyun! Aku akan menindasnya!"

Jaehyun berlari keluar, ia berterima kasih pada Johnny yang sudah menyelamatkannya secara tidak langsung.

* * *

"Taeyong _Hyung_ menunjukkan film porno, aku takut..."

 _"So you ran away because of that?"_

"Tidak..."

Johnny memukul kepala Jaehyun, membuat pemuda tersebut memekik kesakitan.

"Jangan bohong!"

"A-aku tidak berbohong!"

Johnny menarik Jaehyun ke halaman belakang sekolah karena para siswa yang lewat menatap mereka dengan heran. Tentu saja, karena yang mereka lihat adalah si manis Jung Jaehyun sedang memukul kepala putra pemilik sekolah.

"Dengar, kau harus belajar untuk bisa menjadi sepertiku. Kedua sahabatku sudah menganggapku aneh, aku tidak ingin orang lain juga merasakan hal yang sama."

"Itu tidak mudah, _hyung_. Aku tidak tahu banyak tentang dirimu."

"Oh, jadi kau ingin mengenalku lebih jauh?"

"Bu-bukan begitu!"

 _"Let's go on a date. After school."_

 ** _TO BE CONTINUED_**

* * *

halo guys!

gw terharu karena prologue fic ini banyak yang comment. i thought bakal ga ada yang suka haha

makasih banyak buat yang udah baca dan comment ya, maaf banget lama lanjutinnya, lagi sibuk sama kerjaan nih hehe

see you on the next chapter ya!


End file.
